Da'nel Jasun
Da'nel is a civilian contractor to the Kelownan National Armed Forces and one of the remaining survivors of The Clavis. =Description= ---- With an academic background in archaeology, anthropology, linguistics and political studies, Da'nel was scouted by the Kelownan military and they offered him a lucrative contract in exchange for his expertise on a military mission classified as M7R-227. Skills and Abilities Da'nel has several accreditations from various universities in Kelowna. In addition he has also read many lectures on archaeology in both Andari and Rand universities, gaining him widespread international recognition among his peers in the field. His strengths lie in the fields of Archaeology and Linguistics. It was exactly this expertise in ancient languages, that drew the attention of the Kelownan military to Da'nel. Like any other Langaran, he has excellent vision in darkened environments and before embarking on Mission M7R-227 he received basic military training, passing with marks above average, making him quite capable in the field of battle. Because of this, Da'nel was also offered to undergo cybernetic enhancement surgery, but he declined the offer. Bio Da'nel lost his parents at a very early age. Being archaeologists themselves, they perished in a collapse of an old temple ruin. He was raised by his grandparents and found the same passion for ancient history as his parents had. In his early adult years he received widespread recognition for his work and many of his theories regarding Langaran history were revolutionary, often changing the common ideas. A civilian in every sense, Da'nel often preferred using peaceful methods over violence which often had him clashing with the any military establishment. About a year before he was tracked down by the Kelownan military, Da'nel had fallen completely off the grid. It was widely believed, that he had just been holed up in a dig somewhere, but rumors about his death were also spreading quickly. Until this day, Da'nel remains evasive about his disappearance. During his training with the Kelownan National Armed Forces, one of Da'nels' instructors was uncompromising and sometimes even brutal, but Da'nels' compassion and sense of justice softened him and they both became close friends. In addition, Da'nel has also developed something of a deadpan, almost sarcastic sense of humor, similar to his friend. In recent months, since returning from his hiatus and after his military training, Da'nel has retained his original sense of justice but has often displayed a lack of patience and has even gained a willingness to resort to military tactics, as shown by his lack of hesitation to kill Dreadlord Xanatos when the Legion invaded The Clavis. Relationships Jonas Quinn Da'nel and Jonas have great respect for each other, despite their differences. Although their relationship has become strained, after Da'nel leaked classified intel to civilian conspiracy theorist, Ja'net Cheung, Da'nel believes that Jonas believes in the same values of truth and justice as he does, as evidenced by Jonas' actions to cover up Da'nels' involment in the incident. Ja'net Cheung It is evident that Da'nel and Ja'net have a history together, but so far none of them have divulged anything regarding that. In fact – to some it seemed, that ever since Ja'net boarded the Clavis, they have been actively avoiding each other. Outland Natives Da'nel seems to have established relatively friendly ties with a group of locals, known as Gnomes and their leader named Toshley. Academic awards and accolades *High Magister of Archaeology, University of Kelowna, Republic of Kelowna *High Magister of Linguistics, University of Kelowna, Republic of Kelowna *High Magister of Anthropology, Parthia University College, Republic of Kelowna *Professional Magistrate of Socio-Politics, Menae University College, Republic of Kelowna *Honorary Doctorate of Anthropology, School of Applied Knowledge, Andari Federation *Honorary Doctorate of Archaeology, Science and Trade Institute, Andari Federation *Honorary Master of Linguistics, Royal Rand Institute, Rand Protectorate Category:Langara Category:Characters